Coaxial connectors have been used to electrically connect various signal transmission devices. For instance, coaxial connectors are known for interconnection to printed circuit boards. A coaxial connector socket is mounted on one of the boards, and a coaxial connector plug is mounted on the other board. The boards may be interconnected in a parallel configuration, or the boards may be interconnected perpendicularly with respect to one another.
A typical coaxial connector socket includes a generally cylindrical external ground contact surrounding an inner signal contact pin. The ground contact and the signal contact are held together by a dielectric housing. An open end of the cylindrical ground contact defines a receptacle or socket for receiving a mating coaxial plug connector. Terminal leads are provided at a rear or terminating end of the coaxial connector socket, with the terminal leads extending outwardly for connection to a connecting device such as a printed circuit board.
Heretofore, one of the problems with coaxial connectors of the character described above has been that they perform rather simple functions but they are disproportionately expensive to manufacture. The present invention is directed to solving this problem by providing a very simple coaxial connector module which is inexpensive to fabricate, the invention including the method of fabrication.